The use of gun safes for storing and preventing unauthorized access to firearms and firearm supplies (such as ammunition) and accessories is well known. An example of a prior art gun safe is shown in FIG. 1. The interior of such prior art gun safes generally includes several shelves 2 and a rack 4 for storing rifles in a vertical position. Because the storage components are all located in the interior portion of the gun safe, the gun safe's door 6 must be substantially opened to provide access to the firearms, supplies and accessories stored therein (not shown), and a user would have to reach into the gun safe to remove any of the items stored therein.
It is also known to attach devices to the interior surface of a safe door in order provide additional means for storing firearms, supplies and accessories. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,308 to Zierenberg discloses a system for hanging pistols on the interior surface of a safe door, including a retrofitable (or removable) panel hung over the top edge of the door made from a hook-and-loop type material (such as VELCRO) and removable fabric holsters or pouches for holding pistols or other valuables also made from a hook-and-loop type material, such that the pouches are easily movable.
Other means for storing firearms, supplies or accessories on the interior surface of a gun safe door are disclosed in the Sentry® FIRE-SAFE® Gun Safes (e.g., Model GT8423). The Sentry® safes include an optional restraint cord system consisting of a bungee cord secured to the interior surface of the door in a zig-zag pattern around pegs secured through the interior surface of the door. Alternatively, hooks may be secured to the interior surface of the door for hanging items, such as spare gun barrels, pistols, binoculars, etc. The Sentry® safes may also include a door pocket recessed into the door's interior surface.
However, none of the prior art provides a means for storing rifles on the door of a gun safe to provide easier access and to reduce the risk of damage (e.g., nicks and scratches) to the rifles. As used herein, the term “rifle” generally refers to a firearm with an elongated barrel and a stock having a butt. Thus, the term “rifle” refers not only to rifles but also includes shotguns, carbines and other similar firearms. It is a broad object of the invention to provide a gun safe door storage system that provides easy access to rifles, minimizes risk of damage to rifles, and also provides a wide range of storage options for firearm supplies and accessories to efficiently maximize the use of space on the interior surface of a gun safe door.